


We tried

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: K2 is a dog, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Prompt: "i see you carrying around a bowl of dog food and calling for your dog and, let’s be honest, i definitely think this is trap but on the other hand there is the potential to pet a dog at the end. so i stop to help you and you’re so relieved as we spend the next several hours searching for your dog until we finally give up and i take you home since you’re inconsolable only to find your dog asleep on your fucking porch wtf."





	

Bodhi wasn’t expecting to be woken up in the middle of the night by a total stranger yelling, but here he was at 2:30 in the fucking morning, wide awake.

Rubbing his eyes, he pulled a sweatshirt on and got out to see a man holding out a bowl of dog food walking around and calling out “ _Kaytoo!_ ” Well then.

“Something wrong?” he asked, walking up to the man.

He froze. “My dog’s missing,” he said, in a slightly lower volume. “I don’t know where he went—he just went missing, and I’m so worried—”

“You want help?” said Bodhi, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm. Sure, there was something a bit suspicious about a guy wandering around the street looking for his dog, but he felt like if he _didn’t_ help this stranger out, he’d be disappointed in himself.

The man nodded. “Yes, please.”

“Alright.” He smiled softly. “I’m Bodhi, by the way.”

“Cassian,” said the man. “Thank you so much for helping.”

“No problem, mate.” With that, the two set off, walking around the neighborhood calling out for Kaytoo.

However, at 3:26, it seemed like a hopeless cause.

“Well, we tried,” said Bodhi, gently laying a hand on Cassian’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

He grunted, evidently trying not to cry. Bodhi felt a pang in his heart; clearly that dog meant so much to him.

As soon as they came to the porch, they heard a soft boof.

Cassian froze, looking ahead at the large greyhound curled up next to the door. “Kay?” he croaked.

Kaytoo stood up, tail furiously wagging as he ran up to him.

“Kaytoo!” The dog jumped onto him, licking his face as he started crying. “Oh my God, you scared me!”

Bodhi stood by awkwardly, folding his hands. Who would have figured he’d be on the fucking _porch._

Kaytoo jumped off Cassian, and turned his gaze to Bodhi, who froze.

“Um—”

“He’s a sweet dog, don’t worry,” said Cassian, wiping his face as Kaytoo ran up to him, pressing his long snout into Bodhi’s shaking hands. His tail was still wagging.

“I think he likes you,” said Cassian, as Bodhi started petting the dog.

“I’m glad he does,” said Bodhi. “So, erm, should I get going?”

Cassian shook his head. “I think I owe you a cup of tea for making you go on this wild search.”

“I told you, it’s no problem.” Bodhi smiled. “But alright, if you insist.”


End file.
